Мёрдок, Айрис
Дама Айрис Мёрдок ( ; 15 июля 1919, Дублин — 8 февраля 1999, Оксфорд) — английская писательница и философ. Лауреат Букеровской премии, лидер по числу попаданий в число финалистов (short list) Букера (шесть раз) . Владела эсперанто . Родилась в англо-ирландской семье. Изучала классическую филологию в Оксфордском университете (1938—1942) и философию — в Кембриджском (1947—1948). Преподавала философию в Оксфорде. Там же в 1956 вышла замуж за Джона Бейли , профессора английской литературы, писателя и художественного критика, с которым прожила около 40 лет. Детей у писательницы не было. Мёрдок написала 26 романов и является автором философских и драматических произведений. Дебютом Мёрдок в литературе стал роман 1954 года «Под сетью». В 1987 году ей было присуждено звание Дамы Командора ордена Британской империи. В 1995 году Айрис Мердок пишет свой последний роман «Дилемма Джексона», который был принят критиками довольно холодно. Последние годы жизни писательница боролась с болезнью Альцгеймера . Айрис Мёрдок умерла 8 февраля 1999 года в доме престарелых . Айрис Мердок многими признается одним из лучших романистов XX века и признанным классиком современной литературы . О жизни писательницы в 2001 году был снят фильм «Айрис», где роль Айрис исполнили Кейт Уинслет и Джуди Денч. Обе актрисы за свои роли были номинированы на премию «Оскар». Архив бумаг Айрис Мёрдок собран в библиотеке Университета Айова . Библиография Романы * Под сетью (1954) * Бегство от волшебника (1956) * Замок на песке (1957) * Колокол (1958) * Отрубленная голова (1961) * Дикая роза (1962) * Единорог (1963) * Итальянка (The Italian Girl) (1964) * Красное и зелёное (1965) * The Time of the Angels (1966) * The Nice and the Good (1968) * Bruno’s Dream (1969) * Честный проигрыш (1970) * Человек случайностей (1971) * Чёрный принц (1973) * The Sacred and Profane Love Machine (1974) * Дитя слова (1975) * Henry and Cato (1976) * Море, море (1978), удостоен Букеровской премии * Nuns and Soldiers (1980) * Ученик философа (1983) * The Good Apprentice (1985) * The Book and the Brotherhood (1987) * The Message to the Planet (1989) * Зеленый рыцарь (1993) * Дилемма Джексона (1995) * Something Special (Short story reprint, 1999; originally published 1957) Философские работы * Sartre: Romantic Rationalist (Сартр: Романтический Рационалист) (1953) * The Sovereignty of Good (1970) * The Fire and the Sun (Пламя и Солнце)(1977) * Metaphysics as a Guide to Morals (1992) * Existentialists and Mystics (1997) Пьесы * A Severed Head (with J.B. Priestly, 1964) * The Italian Girl (with James Saunders, 1969) * The Three Arrows & The Servants and the Snow (1973) * The Servants (1980) * Acastos: Two Platonic Dialogues (1986) * The Black Prince (1987) Поэзия * A Year of Birds (1978; revised edition, 1984) * Poems by Iris Murdoch (1997) См. также * «Айрис (фильм)» — фильм об Айрис Мёрдок 2001 года Примечания Ссылки * Iris Murdoch Internet Resources * Автореферат «Художественный мир Айрис Мёрдок» * Базиль Львофф. "Черный принц" Айрис Мёрдок и "Женщина французского лейтенанта" Джона Фаулза Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1919 году Категория:Родившиеся 15 июля Категория:Умершие в 1988 году Категория:Умершие 8 февраля Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Английские писатели Категория: Лауреаты Букеровской премии Категория:Дамы-Командоры ордена Британской империи Категория:Английские писательницы XX века bg:Айрис Мърдок ca:Iris Murdoch cs:Iris Murdochová cy:Iris Murdoch da:Iris Murdoch de:Iris Murdoch en:Iris Murdoch eo:Iris Murdoch es:Iris Murdoch et:Iris Murdoch fi:Iris Murdoch fr:Iris Murdoch he:אייריס מרדוק hu:Iris Murdoch is:Iris Murdoch it:Iris Murdoch ja:アイリス・マードック lv:Airisa Mērdoka mr:आयरिस मर्डोक nl:Iris Murdoch no:Iris Murdoch pl:Iris Murdoch pt:Iris Murdoch ro:Iris Murdoch sh:Iris Murdoch sv:Iris Murdoch th:ไอริส เมอร์ด็อค tr:Iris Murdoch zh:艾瑞斯·梅鐸